¿En Inglés, por favor?
by EmotionalSpazz
Summary: Roxas turns back to watch the rest of the court emerge, and someone catches his eye. Happy AkuRoku day, everyone!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy 7, Final Fantasy 8, Final Fantasy 9, Final Fantasy 10, or their characters, nor am I affiliated with Square-Enix. **

So I whipped this up for AkuRoku day. My presentation of a quinceañera may not be accurate, but I did my best! Also, since I'm not fluent in Spanish, I hope I did that correctly too.

Also, you may want to reference a tango video for one part.

:-:-:

"Come on, Roxas," Naminé said. "It'll be fun! Neither of us have been to a quinceañera before, anyways, so it'll be a new experience for us."

Roxas sighed and averted his gaze from his eager sister, not liking the idea very much. "And what do you wear to these things?"

"Formal clothing," Naminé replied.

"So... a guy would wear a tux," Roxas said blankly.

For some reason, Roxas grudgingly agreed.

Now he's sitting at a table in a room decorated elaborately enough to be for a wedding, with Naminé beside him, talking to a girl named Kairi at their table.

"I can't believe Selphie invited us to her quince," Kairi gushes. "She's only spoken to be twice! I didn't even know she was Hispanic, 'cause Tilmitt doesn't seem like a Hispanic last name at all."

"I think she's half Colombian on her mom's side," Naminé clarifies. "But this was a great opportunity to meet you. I haven't seen you around school much."

"Yeah-- oh, those boys," the redhead girl mutters before shouting across the room, "SORA! RIKU!" Kairi chuckles and adds, "they're so clueless."

A few minutes later, said boys -- a brunette and a boy with silver hair -- join them at their table, which leaves three more spots open. Kairi introduces them to Naminé and Roxas before the four people in front of Roxas resume their chatter. Roxas would speak with them, but he has nothing to add to their words, and he is too busy sulking anyways.

Soon, someone in the front of the room says, _"silencio, por favor,"_ and the room falls silent.

The boy named Sora leans over to read the name-cards next to him and mutters, "Looks like Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion aren't gonna show."

The man at the microphone on stage begins to speak in rapid Spanish, and Roxas can't even catch the gist of it. All he gets is "Selphie" and _"porque."_

"What is he _saying?_" Roxas asks more to himself than his companions at the table.

However, Sora looks pointedly at Riku, who says, "...and here's our court."

"Hey, he has to have said more than that!" Sora protests as the crowd erupts into claps and scattered cheers.

"He doesn't need to translate the whole thing, Sora," Kairi sighs. "Besides, you guys are in the same Spanish class, so you should know just as much."

"The guy was talking too fast," Sora mutters.

"You'll get the hang of it," Naminé reassures him.

"It was probably the only important part of the speech anyway," Roxas mumbles as he turns to watch the court.

A guy with spiky blonde hair -- spikier than Roxas's own -- comes out with a girl in a pink dress and single long braid. Next is a guy with shoulder-length brown hair and grey eyes, emerging with a black-haired girl.

"Hey, that's Squall and Rinoa!" Naminé squeals.

"Wow, Selphie's got a lot of seniors on her court," Kairi says.

"She has connections," Riku says as he leans back in his chair to watch the rest of the couples come out. "There's Tidus and Yuna," he adds as he points to the next couple.

Roxas turns back to watch the rest of the court emerge, and someone catches his eye. He's a tall, thin guy with triangle-shaped tattoos underneath his eyes and red hair that's styled in thrown-back spikes. The girl on his arm almost as thin as he is, with the weirdest bangs he has ever seen -- they're shaped like an ant's antennae and protrude just as much.

The guy, though, is pretty hot. Roxas's blue eyes are fixed on that redhead as he dances the first three numbers with that weird-looking girl, his lean body moving with the music as though it were second nature for him, and the dancing definitely suits him. He's almost jealous when he watches the guy put a rose in his mouth -- which is what all the guys do for the next number -- and dance with that girl yet again.

After a few more numbers, the performing is over, and dinner starts. Roxas's admiring is forced to come to an end as the redhead becomes absorbed in the rest of the court members, who have migrated to their designated table.

Roxas wonders what his chances are with that guy. With his luck, the guy probably only speaks Spanish, and Roxas hardly knows it. He almost regrets choosing German instead of Spanish as his language course because heck, Spanish is more commonly spoken in California anyways. Suddenly, Roxas wants to stay for as long as he can, just so he can watch that guy for a little bit.

"Roxas, you're pretty quiet," Kairi says, cutting into the blonde's thoughts.

"He's thoughtful," Riku corrects her.

"But you're at a party!" Sora objects. "You should be having fun."

"This is coming from the person who doesn't think much at all," Kairi mutters.

"Sorry if you're not having fun, Roxas," Naminé says.

Finally, Roxas gets a window to speak.

"I'm having a good time," the boy says. "I'm just... thinking."

"See?" Riku says, nudging Sora.

"_¡Bailamos, bailamos, bailamos!" _the man on the stage says, and almost the entire room rises.

"What's he saying now?" Sora asks.

"We dance, we dance, we dance," Riku replies in a much less enthusiastic tone than that of the man.

"Already?" Roxas sighs.

"Roxas, we've been having dinner for half an hour," Naminé chuckles. "And I don't think we really have to dance."

"Hey, Sora, will you dance with me?" Kairi giggles coyly.

Sora seems to ponder it, glances at Riku, shrugs, and then says, "sure!"

Kairi and Sora link arms and run off to dance.

Riku sighs. "Well, Kairi stole Sora away, so I guess I'll have to find someone else to dance with. How about you, Naminé?"

"Roxas, are you okay by yourself?" Naminé asks.

"Sure, you guys have a good time," Roxas smiles.

Roxas is left to his thoughts when they leave, and the redhead is nowhere to be found. He isn't one to dance, but suddenly, Roxas wants to seek out that redhead and see if he speaks English. If everyone else gets to dance, why can't he?

So Roxas rises from the table and begins to wander. He sees the girl with the braid, the girl with the black hair, and antennae girl, but his redhead is nowhere to be found.

He turns around and begins making his way through the mass of people back to his table, when he feels a finger tap his shoulder. Roxas turns around, and his eyes widen.

It's the guy he's been looking for.

Up close, he's even better looking, and Roxas notices that the triangles are actually upside-down, that his eyes are actually green and that he has these angular curves on his body that Roxas kind of wants to touch.

"_Hola," _he says. _"¿Puedes bailar conmigo?"_

Dammit, Roxas thinks. He _knew _the guy only spoke Spanish, he _knew_ it, but damn that voice was attractive.

"U-um," Roxas stammers nervously. "N-no hablo español?"

At this, the redhead laughs out loud, and at first Roxas thinks he's laughing at him for not knowing Spanish. Then the guy adds, "I can tell now. I said, 'hello, can you dance with me?'"

Roxas is surprised, nervous, and embarrassed about his bad Spanish all at once, not to mention that he doesn't do much dancing.

"Uh hu-- yea-- yes," Roxas fumbles with the words.

The redhead takes Roxas's hand -- surprisingly intimate for a first encounter, Roxas thinks -- and leads him to a less crowded part of the floor. The music switches to a track with a sound that suspiciously resembles that of --

"_TANGOOOOOOOO!" _a majority of the room cries.

"Tango?" the stranger says, quirking a brow. "Don't they do that in, I dunno, Argentina?"

"I thought the birthday girl was half-Colombian," Roxas supplies.

"Oh well. Tango with me," the redhead says coyly.

The taller one places his hand on Roxas's waist. Roxas isn't quite sure what to do with his hand, so the redhead puts Roxas's right hand on his own waist, then clasps his other hand with Roxas's left hand.

"Um, I don't really know how to --"

"Just follow me," the taller guy chuckles.

He slides one foot backwards gracefully, and Roxas mirrors him, though not quite as well, before slowly standing up straight again, which Roxas also mirrors. He uses the same foot to slide to the left, twice, and Roxas mirrors that, before the redhead is stepping back. He still has Roxas close to him, so Roxas steps forward to meet the redhead with the same foot, and again when he steps back with the other foot gracefully.

"You're doing fine," the redhead encourages him. "Now step a little to your left."

Roxas does. The redhead steps back the same way he did before, and this time Roxas knows what he is doing and has no trouble following him.

"You're a fast learner," the redhead says as he leads Roxas slightly sideways. "What's your name?"

Roxas notices that the redhead's green eyes haven't wavered from his own the entire time, and the way they stare intently almost makes Roxas blush.

"I'm Roxas," the blonde manages at last.

"Well, we need to make a turn right here, Roxas," the redhead says as he leads Roxas into a slow spin. "I'm Axel."

Axel leads Roxas back into the direction they were facing before, and they do another sidestep in the opposite direction, before doing a half-spin and moving back into the direction they faced in the beginning. They continue doing steps, sidesteps, and half-spins as they speak.

"So, how do you know Selphie?" Axel asks.

"I don't," Roxas says. "My sister brought me here."

"Ohhh," Axel says. "And you need to move to your left, and then your right."

The blonde clumsily stepped to the left, and then the right.

"Don't forget to cross your legs over," Axel adds.

Roxas nods and says, "you're good at this."

"I know," Axel smirks. "That's why Selphie added me to her court."

"You're modest." Roxas says sarcastically, noticing that he's starting to feel more comfortable around Axel.

"You're talkative." Axel turns with Roxas slowly, then leads him into another sidestep before sliding his leg backward, bending his front knee, and Roxas mirrors him.

"So, we just repeat it now?" Roxas asks.

"Pretty much."

Now that Roxas knows what he is doing, he is able to look at Axel properly.

"So, do you go to our school?" Roxas asks. "I've never seen you before."

"No, I don't," Axel replies. "I met Selphie at her dance studio."

"You dance, then?"

"Sure do."

"That explains it."

Axel raises an eyebrow. "Explains what?"

Roxas blushes -- oh, now girly! -- and stutters, "h-how graceful you are."

Axel chuckles. "Graceful, huh? Sounds kind of girly. How about sexy?"

"That works too," Roxas smiles.

The tango track ends, and a good number of people protest, but the DJ switches tracks anyway.

"Good job, Roxas," the tall redhead chortles. "Maybe you can be sexy too."

Axel begins to lead Roxas to the side of the room -- they pass Sora and Riku, who seem to have found each other and are now making out -- so that they can rest against the wall.

After a silence, Roxas says randomly, "how do you say 'sexy' in Spanish?"

Axel laughs out loud, slipping his hand into Roxas's, and he says, _"Séxi."_

When Axel removes his hand from Roxas's, Roxas sees Axel's number on the small paper in his hand.

:-:-:

"I didn't know you were into these kinds of movies, Axel."

One week after Selphie's quince, Axel and Roxas are in a dark movie theatre, sharing a bucket of popcorn in front of a giant screen playing a cheesy movie.

"I didn't know the movie was gonna be this bad," Axel sighs. "These people are pretty boring."

Axel is right, because Roxas is bored with the movie. The redhead seems much more fun to watch right now as he tosses popcorn into his mouth and stares at the giant screen with half-lidded eyes.

Finally, Roxas sighs, resting his cheek against his hand. Axel put the bucket of popcorn down on the floor and leans in towards Roxas.

"Oh, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I may touch that cheek," Axel whispers, brushing his fingers against Roxas's other cheek.

"Er," Roxas blushes. "Hello, Romeo."

"He speaks! Oh, speak again, bright angel, for thou art as glorious to this night, being over my head --"

"I'm not over your head --"

"As a winged messenger of heaven," Axel continues, taking Roxas's chin with his other hand. "Unto the white upturned wond'ring eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy puffing clouds and sails upon the bosom of air."

Roxas's brows crease with confusion at Axel's Shakespeare recitations. "It's like you're speaking Spanish all over again."

"Roxas," Axel murmurs near Roxas's cheek. _"¿Puedes besar me?"_

"A--huh?"

"I said," Axel whispers, without a trace of a smirk on his face. "Can you kiss me?"

Roxas's blush deepens, and he leans in closer to Axel.

"Yes," he whispers next to Axel's mouth, and he presses his lips to the redhead's.

Axel doesn't keep the kiss innocent for long. He licks Roxas's lower lip, making him gasp, and he enters Roxas's open mouth, exploring every place behind his soft, red lips, and Roxas can taste the salt and butter left behind by the popcorn. Before the blonde can reciprocate, he feels an empty cup bounce off of his head.

"Get a room, queers!" he hears an old lady behind them say.

Reluctantly, Roxas and Axel pull apart, deciding to simply hold hands for a moment.

"You don't _really_ like this movie, do you?" Roxas asks hopefully.

"Not really," Axel replies.

Roxas pulls at Axel's hand and stands. "Then let's go."

:-:-:

"Fettucini, huh?"

The day after leaving in the middle of the cheesy movie, Axel and Roxas are in a small Italian restaurant together.

"So where do you put it all?" Axel asks. "You don't look like the type to indulge in rich pasta."

Roxas swallows and says, "I don't eat it all the time. Just whenever Naminé's not around, because she's kinda carb-conscious and it makes me feel awkward."

Axel laughs, taking another bite of is own pasta. "You're such a girl," he says around his food.

"Girls don't eat at all in front of guys," Roxas corrects as he twirls more thick noodles around his fork and sweeps it through some sauce.

"It's always awkward when girls do that," Axel sighs. "Like they're afraid to eat in front of you because we'll think they're pigs or something. I just think they're weirdos for not eating. That's why I prefer you, Roxas."

Roxas swallows and gazes at Axel hopefully. "You prefer me over girls?"

"I prefer you over anyone."

Axel leans over the table and takes one of Roxas's hands.

"_¿Puedes ser mi novio?"_

Roxas bites his lip, trying to think of what Axel is saying. He's finally caught onto the fact that _'puedes' _means _'_can you.' But what does the rest of it mean?

"C-can I... huh?"

Axel chortles and says, "can you be my boyfriend?"

Roxas's blue eyes practically glimmer, and he smiles, this time going along with Axel's vibe.

"_Sí."_


End file.
